The recovery of smaller surface water vessels, such as manned or unmanned surface water vessels (USVs), by larger parent ships is an emerging technology. Once recovered by the parent ship, servicing operations such as fueling and general maintenance may be performed. The recovery of a smaller vessel may be accomplished by driving the smaller vessel alongside a stationary parent ship and lifted by davit into the ship. Alternatively, the smaller water vessel may be driven up a ramp into the larger ship.
Traditional methods of launching and recovering/receiving smaller surface water vessels can cause damage to the hull of the smaller vessel. For example, some USVs weigh about 20,000 lbs and are made from materials such as aluminum. A recovering method that for example, requires a USV to be driven into a parent ship or be lifted and dropped onto the parent ship can cause damage to the aluminum hull, resulting in expensive repairs. The prior art does not teach operator-friendly methods and apparatuses that launch and recover smaller vessels using a plurality of fixed elements that are capable of capturing vessels having a range of different hull geometries, whilst mitigating the shock the water vessels are subjected to.